


Lost And Magical

by TheWitchInPurple05



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 16:42:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20549378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWitchInPurple05/pseuds/TheWitchInPurple05
Summary: Carrelyne Ophelia Hosterman is a not so ordinary girl,from a not so ordinary family.Sure,they live in the quiet suburbs,go to a normal school and all else whatsoever.But the Hostermans are different.Different because they're magical.Equipped with the knowledge an old grimoire of a young witch that Carrelyne found in their house,thirteen year old Lynn Hosterman will embark on a journey to discover more about the wizarding world,but a shocking revelation about her heritage might just have her running the other way.





	Lost And Magical

"Miss Hosterman!" said the teacher.Lynn looked up from where she was doodling and raised an eyebrow.  
"Yes,ma'am?" she asked the teacher bravely.  
"Mind telling me what our lesson for today is about?" the teacher asked,a disturbing smile on her face."Or were you too busy doodling?"  
"Actually,our lesson is about Earth Science,ma'am." she replied.The teacher came forward and snatched the paper I was doodling from and crumpled it.  
"Detention,Miss Hosterman." the teacher said grimly.Lynn rolled her eyes and the teacher continued with her lesson.Paying no attention to her,she tried to grab the paper from the teacher's desk.  
Failed.  
She produced a long object from her bag,wrapped in lavender silk,and revealed a wooden stick,with intricate markings and a smooth handle.  
Carefully,silently,she pointed the wand and whispered the spell.  
"Accio!"

**Author's Note:**

> So,this is my first story in AO3.I hope you like it!  
I know the first chapter is short but more coming soon!  
~The Witch In Purple


End file.
